Recueillement
by Missy hermione malefoy
Summary: Drago et Hermione ont été en couple durant plusieurs années mais Hermione est désormais décédée. Après plusieurs mois de deuil, Drago se rend sur sa tombe


_**Recueillement**_

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois mois que sa femme avait trouvé la mort mais c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait sur sa tombe. Il trouvait cela trop dur. Mais il le devait, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux, pour leur enfant. Il voulait rendre hommage à la femme qu'elle avait été et qu'il avait aimé comme un fou, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. Elle avait su lui accordé sa confiance qu'il ne pensait pas mériter.

Seulement voilà, Hermione l'avait bel et bien quitté, et ce, pour de bon, et maintenant Drago se trouvait devant sa tombe de marbre rose, de marbre de Carrare. Lorsqu'on l'avait questionné concernant la future tombe de sa femme maintenant décédée, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et il avait choisi celui-ci, malgré son prix. La fortune de son père devait bien servir à quelque chose.

Sur cette tombe se trouvait au centre une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir Drago et Hermione rire aux éclats et s'embrasser devant quelques amis. Il s'agissait de la photo de leur mariage. Le choix de cette photo venait de Ginny Weasley pour que, dans ces moments où Drago se trouverai seul devant cette tombe, déboussolé, cette vue de leur bonheur lui donnerait le courage dont il avait besoin.

Face à cette tombe imposante, Drago ne savait que faire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Il était droit devant elle. Mais pourtant il se sentait à place, mieux que nulle part ailleurs. Il eut alors un léger sourire en voyant la fameuse photo. Il décida alors de s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa tombe, juste à côté du portrait d'Hermione qu'il effleura de l'un de ses doigts. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de pas mais il n'en prit pas compte, rien ne comptait.

Il effleura alors le portrait de son index en repensant à Hermione et au merveilleux enfant qu'elle lui avait laissé, une petite fille âgée de cinq ans qu'ils avaient appelée Ashley. Drago eut alors mal au cœur, pensant à toutes les choses qu'Hermione raterai dans la vie de leur fille. Il avait besoin d'elle mais elle ne sera pas là. Un murmure lui échappa alors :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus seul dans ce lieu. Ronald Weasley venait d'arriver devant sa tombe, un bouquet de lys blanc dans les mains et les déposa dans un vase emplit d'eau qu'il venait de faire apparaitre. Le jeune homme resta silencieux, ne semblant pas avoir vu Drago. Des larmes perlaient de son visage. Drago ne comprit d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il faisait là après le mal qu'il avait fait à Hermione mais il ne pouvait pas faire de scandale maintenant et en ce lieu. Il leva alors la tête et aperçut la lune qui commençait à se lever. Il commençait à se faire tard mais Drago sentait qu'il devait rester. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il devait rester. Voyant la lune, il se souvint de cette soirée, où avec Hermione, ils étaient allongés sur une pelouse et admiraient simplement les astres. Ce fut un moment parfait … mais révolu. Hermione l'avait quittée et il avait encore parfois du mal à le réaliser.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses souvenirs, Drago regarda droit devant lui, Ronald Weasley le fixait et semblait mal à l'aise, il se doutait sûrement que Drago n'appréciait guère sa présence. C'est pourquoi il fit un mouvement de recul et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'il laissa échapper quelques mots :

« Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé »

Juste après avoir dit cette courte phrase, il se dirigeât vers l'allée centrale pour partir mais Drago se refusait à le laisser partir. Certes, il ne l'avait jamais aimé mais il avait beaucoup compté pour Hermione alors il devait faire ce sacrifice, pour elle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se décida à l'interpeller.

« Weasley, attend ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors d'un coup, certainement étonné qu'on s'adresse à lui, en ce lieu. Lorsqu'il vit Drago et comprit que cela ne pouvait être que lui qui l'avait appelé, on put lire l'étonnement d'un homme reconnaissant sur son visage. C'est ainsi que Drago su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ron reprit alors la voie de la tombe de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie mais restait malgré tout gêné de cette situation. Drago voulut alors lui ôter tout doute et lui confia alors, sans même réfléchir.

« Elle ne l'aurait pas voulu »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent alors côte à côte durant de longues minutes, oubliant un temps leurs différents au nom de cet événement qui les liaient dans la douleur. Ces eux personnes qui s'étaient trouvées opposées en tout avaient su oublier leurs histoires durant un temps, celui du recueillement. Ce fut ainsi trente minutes qu'ils passèrent ensemble, se remémorant chacun leurs plus beaux souvenirs en compagnie d'Hermione. Puis vint le temps du départ. Sans se consulter, ils se levèrent au même moment et marchèrent côte à côte dans cette grande allée de galets blancs qui servait de chemin dans le cimetière. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, en traversant un grand portail en fer forgé, Ron se tourna vers Drago et lui dit :

« Merci »

Par ce simple mot, Ron venait de montrer, sans s'en rendre compte, à Drago, le meilleur remerciement, celui de l'apaisement. Une barrière venait de tomber entre eux, comme ça, tout d'un coup. Cet événement inattendu trouvait en Drago une conséquence qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible quelques semaines auparavant.

« Je le devais pour elle, au nom de leur amitié. »

Une nouvelle larme perlait sur la joue de Ron, celle du regret probablement. Cette phrase ne put que lui rappeler qu'il avait eu une attitude détestable envers Hermione lorsque cette dernière lui avait avoué son histoire avec Drago. Il avait agi impulsivement et de manière irréfléchi et avait insinué des horreurs à son sujet. Il l'avait regretté au moment même où les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche mais le mal était fait, elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Les jours et les mois avaient passés et ils avaient perdu tout contact, leur amitié s'était perdue.

« Tu lui as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ? Elle aurait pu te pardonner mais par jalousie, je l'ai empêché… J'en veux… »

Drago se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où Hermione était rentrée u travail et lui avait fait part de sa volonté de se réconcilier avec Ron, au nom de leurs nombreuses années d'amitié. Drago aurait pu l'approuver mais il ne le fit pas. Il encouragea au contraire la rancœur d'Hermione par le fait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas vers elle et pas l'inverse. Elle l'avait écouté.

C'est ainsi que durant un long moment, ils discutèrent ensemble, évoquant leurs souvenirs d'Hermione, sans rancœur et animosité. La douleur était apaisée.


End file.
